Our Life
by Hani Yuuki 93
Summary: This is a story about Stan and Kyle's life together. The summary isn't very good but I'm trying to make it a sweet story. I want to make it about their whole life together.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Our Life

Summary: This is a story about Stan and Kyle's life together. The summary isn't very good but I'm trying to make it a sweet story. I want to make it about their whole life together. I'm going to try to add chapters regularly.

* * *

><p>POV: Stan<p>

"Let's party!" I heard Cartman yell from across Wendy's living room. Today was Wendy's 18th birthday and her parents were out of town. I had gotten my Uncle Jimbo to buy us some alcohol as long as we all stayed at Wendy's house that night. He made himself the DD and took everyone's keys when they walked in the door.

"Stanley," Wendy said, handing me a beer, "You look like you need a drink. You've been a little tense lately." She was right; I had a lot on my mind the last few weeks. Most of my time was thinking about _him_. I was the quarterback for the best team in Colorado; my girlfriend was the captain of the cheerleaders and the hottest girl in the town. But why could I get my redheaded, Jewish best friend out of my head lately? Everything he does seem to have an effect on me; I would skip football practice to hang out with him, I stayed up all night a few nights ago to talk to him because he couldn't sleep. Hell, I even lied to Wendy so I could go with him to the mall.

"Hey Jew Rat," I heard Cartman say, which caused me to shift my eyes to the fatass. In front of him stood my red-headed angel, with a cute pissed off look on his face. I started to head towards him but Wendy grabbed my arm. "Aren't you going to hang out with your girlfriend on her birthday?" She asked, looking up at me with her hazel eyes. She was about 5'7, while I was 5'11. I liked that she was shorter than me but I liked Kyle's height better. Over the years, I thought he would be taller and stronger than me but he was 5'5 and a lot thinner than me. Years of football made me stronger than most of my friends. Cartman had lost a little weight but was still the fattest of us all but he matched me in height. Kenny was slightly shorter than me, and slightly weaker. Kenny haven't covered his face with his jacket sense his freshman year, but mostly because Butters didn't like it. Butters and Kenny started dating in 8th grade and had been together ever sense, which caused Cartman to give them shit about their relationship. Kenny always protected his boyfriend from the fat boy, often having to beat Eric up for making Butters cry.

"Stan! Are you ever listening to me?" Wendy asked pulling me out of my thoughts. "Yeah," I replied, finishing up my beer. "I'm going to get another," I said not waiting for her to reply. I walked over to the table that had been chosen for all the alcohol to be store, looking around for a bundle of red curls. 'There,' I thought grabbing a beer and heading over to Kyle. He was sitting on the couch next to Kenny and Butters, who were talking about their beach trip last weekend. My best friend spotted me and made room on the couch next to him; so I crawled onto the couch and laced my arms around his soft and tiny frame. This wasn't an uncommon position for us to sit in, we were best friends and no one paid us any mind now. Wendy didn't like when I would cuddle with him but she knew not to say anything about it in front of our friends. I was pulled from my thoughts again as Kyle leaned him back into my chest, his head resting on my shoulder as he looked up at me.

"You're off in space again," he said in a soft voice, showing me his amazing smile, "Why aren't you over with your girlfriend? She doesn't look happy." I looked away from him and towards where I had left Wendy; she was glaring at me as she talked to Bebe.

"Don't worry about her," I said looking back down at his smiling face. I wanted to kiss him so bad but instead I pulled his body closer with the arm I had around him.

"You fellas should come with us to the beach next weekend," Butters said, his eyes looking to Kenny for approval. "Yeah, that would be fun," Kenny said before making a face, "Just you two though. I don't want that fatass to come."

"We should go," Kyle said glancing back up at me as I nodded. He smiled and started making plans with Butters. "Come on babe," Kenny said as he stood and grabbed Butters by the hand, "Let's dance."

A few hours later, I was coming back from the bathroom when Wendy stopped me in the hallway. I could tell that she had drank too much as she spoke, "What's your deal S-stanley? Why have you b-been hanging all over Kyle all n-night?" God, I didn't want to fight with her right now. "Can we not talk about this now?" I asked, trying to get around her. "No Stanley! I'm tired of this bullshit!" she yelled, causing eyes to shift toward including Kyles. "Can we not do this now?" I asked, starting to get pissed; when she got upset she always found a way to blame Kyle for us fighting and I didn't want him to hear her toxic words.

"No, we're not fucking waiting!" Wendy said, stomping her foot, "I'm SO fucking sick of him getting in between us!" She pointed at my redheaded angel, before she shifted her aggression towards him, "Can you just let me have him to myself for just one fucking night? No! I doubt I can because you two are joined to the fucking hip. You're always in his way, Kyle! Why don't you leave Stanley to _his girlfriend _Ky?" By the time she had finished her little speech, Kyle had tears in his eyes. He looked from Wendy to me then back to her before he said a soft 'I'm sorry' before he turned and ran out the door.

"Ky!" I said my feet moving before his nickname left my mouth; Wendy grabbed my hand, saying, "Stan, if you go after _him _then we're done!" I pulled my hand from hers, running out the door. I was about half way to my car when I heard the sound of soft crying by Kenny's truck. I looked into the bed of the truck, seeing Kyle with his hands covering his face. My heart broke seeing him.

"Shouldn't you be with Wendy?" Kyle asked, looking up at me with his teary eyes. I sat down beside him on the tailgate, my hands moving onto his body; one hand on his cheek and the other on the small of his back. "Why would I do that?" I asked, wiping the fresh tears from his precious freckled face. "She's not going to come in between us. You're my best friend; no one will ever come between us. You're all I need in, and that's how it will always be." I smiled at Ky who was staring into my eyes like he was searching for any once of doubt. I rubbed his cheek with my thumb, resting my forehead against his. "Screw Wendy, I don't want her anymore. I haven't thought of her like that for a while," I said, seeing his eyes shift to look at mine. "She made me chose between you and her… you're the one I want. I love you Kyle," I said kissing his lips, not waiting for an answer. We kissed softly and tenderly for what seemed like hours before he pulled away to breath. "I love you too Stan," Ky said, pulling me in for another kiss.

* * *

><p>What do ya'll think? More chapters to come<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Summary of chapter: Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Butters spend the weekend at the beach. How will Kyle deal with girls hitting on Stan when they go out to the beach?

This chapter is dedicated to TEPR. Thank you for the review! ^,^

TEPR: Thank you for the review. I should have said that Kyle would be a little OOC in my summary. But I do plan to bring the manly side of Kyle out a little more. And as for Kyman, I like it too although I can't get over Style. I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter as much as the last.

Love, Hani ^.^

POV: Stan

Beep! Beep! Beep! I yawned as I opened my eye to see what the noise was; I see my phone's screen on and my alarm activated. I felt Kyle shift in the bed beside me; his hand's clinging to the back of my shirt. He'd spent the night at my house after hours of begging his parents to let him go to the beach with me. I turned my alarm off, turning over to face his sleeping form. His long red eyelashes covered his emerald green greens while his red curls cupped his face. I reached out to his cheek, running my finger tips down his cheek to his shoulder were his large night shirt had slid down. I moved down until I got to the sleeve of his shirt before I moved back up to his cheek. I heard him giggle when I touched his cheek again, as beautiful emeralds met my blue eyes.

"Good morning love," I whispered, sitting up in my bed. "Good morning," Ky said with a smile, kissing me before he crawled out of my bed. "Do you want me to pack for you?" he asked, fixing his shirt. "Sure," I said standing to kiss him, "I'll cook breakfast."

About four hours later we were standing in front of our hotel room, Kenny had already checked us in because he got us separate but adjoining rooms. The room was a nice, worth the money I paid for it. Kyle and I got settled in before we changed to go down to the beach with our friends.

"Hi ya fellas!" Butters greeted us as we made it to the blanket that the two had sat in the sand. Kenny was down in the water, body surfing, while his boyfriend was laying on the blanket sun bathing. I left Kyle with Butters while I joined Ken. Everyone seemed to be having fun; we were tearing up the waves for hours, a small group of surfers joining us about half an hour in. "You two are great!" one of the surfers, Jon, said to us before he turned his attention to the beach line. "So we're throwing a party tonight and you two bros are invited!" he said as we headed out of the water, "My girlfriend invited a bunch of hotties and there's going to be beer. You have to come!"

"Yeah, we're in," Kenny said, "I never say no to free beer. We're here with friends though so they'll probably tag along." We got the location for the party and headed over to the blanket where the guys were. I laughed to myself when I noticed that Butters had painted Ky's fingernails light pink, and his toenails hot pink. "That looks cute babe," I said leaning down to kiss his blushed cheeks, "You feel like going to a party tonight?" He said yes so we headed to the room to change. I looked in the mirror at my high school t-shirt and tan shorts, matched up with my rainbow flip flops. I put on the shark tooth necklace that Kyle bought me a few years ago and headed into the living room to wait for my boyfriend. "How do I look?" he asked, joining me. He was wearing a lime green tank top that showed off his freckled and pale skin, with a pair of skinny jeans that looked like God himself created to fit his body. His red curls were cupping his face and he was wearing the Star of David necklace that I bought him for his tenth birthday. "You look hot babe," I said, checking him out once more. "Whatever," He said, his face bright red, "Let's go."

The party had already started when we arrived, but we were greeted by Jon. "Hey Stan, glad you could make it. Who's this?" He asked looking at Ky. "Hi, I'm Kyle," his sweet voice said, smiling up at Jon. The black hair boy just nodded at him and waved me off to the side. "I wanted to talk to you about Kenny, but first there's someone I want you to meet," He said waving over a pretty blonde haired girl, "This is Katie." She smiled at me, her blue eyes meeting mine. Sure she was pretty but not my type anymore. "I heard that you're a good surfer," she said getting closer that needed to me. "Thanks," I said, deciding not to be rude, "It's not hard though. Football was harder." After an hour and 6 beers later, I had told Katie about my high school football career and my soon to be college one. She loved my stories, laughing every time I told a joke.

"Hey man," Ken said walking up to me, Butters in hand. "We're going to bounce. This party is fucking stupid," He said, basically pulling the other blonde with him. "Thank god he left!" Katie said, leaning against my shoulder. "What are you talking about? He's cool," I said, watching my friend leave. "Did you know that he and the blonde are gay?" she said frowning. I stared at her, opening my mouth to speak before she cut me off. "But let's forget about that," She said, putting her hand on my thigh. I was about to say something when I heard a sweet voice say, "What do you think you're doing?" I looked up to see Kyle standing in front of us, his arms crossed. "Honey, I was just getting to know Stan," Katie replied, giving Ky a fake smile, "He's a sweetheart."

"Well, _honey_, he's got someone," Kyle said, pushing Katie's hand off my lap before crawling onto me. He wrapped his arms around my neck, one hand tangling in my hair. He smirked at Katie then claimed my lips. He kissed me sweetie but aggressively, his body shifting closer to me for better access. I didn't take any time to return his kiss, my hands moving on their own; one on his back and the other to his ass. I kissed him just as aggressively, my tongue forcing its way into the smaller boy's mouth. We kissed for what felt like hours before I heard someone cough, causing me to end our kiss.

"What the fuck Stan?" Katie asked who was now standing in front of us, "Are you two an item?" Kyle stood up, pulling me by the hand with him, "Yes he is! You're not his type either. Let's get out of here!" He pulled me away from a shocked Katie, and towards our room.

Once we were back in the room, I was pushed up against the door. Kyle kissed my cheeks, and to my lips. I grinned, picking the redhead up and throwing him onto the bed. Tonight was going to be a great night.


End file.
